House of Survival
by IloveIronMan
Summary: When Chloe Robins arrives at Anubis house, it's all fun and games. Then mysterious things start happening. Will Fabina survive? What secrets are the members of Anubis house hiding?  Find out in House of Survival.


**Hey, everyone! I'm finally back with another story. I just love HOA, so I decided to write a fanfic for it!**

**And I promise, there will be Fabina!**

**:) Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>As we pulled up to the front curb, I peered out at the dark, towering figure of Anubis house.<p>

_Am I ready_ _for this?_ I thought.

I pulled the handle and the door of the black car swung open. I stepped out as the man in the front seat popped the trunk. I shut the door and walked around to the back of the car; bristles of green grass brushing against my sneakers. My blue suitcase hit the ground with a loud thud when I pulled it out of the trunk. I closed the trunk and he pulled away, waving.

"Thank you!" I called out after him, not knowing whether he had heard me or not.

I sighed, glancing at the fading sun which was beginning to lower behind the trees. Hiding my nervousness under a smile, I stepped inside of the ominous form of the House of Anubis.

* * *

><p>I walked into the building. My steps echoed through the halls that lay in front of me. I looked around, hearing voices coming from the room on my left. I pushed the door open. Several people were scattered around the various couches and chairs in the room. They all looked up at me and their voices hushed.<p>

"Hi," I heard myself say. "I'm Chloe Robins."

"Hey." a boy with dark hair and a bright smile said.

"Not _another_ American." A girl with purple fishnet tights muttered. Another girl standing next to her with dark hair giggled.

"Don't mind Patricia." said a girl with wavy hair that fell down to her shoulders.

A skinny boy with rough, light hair eyed me with a mischievous grin. He was sitting next to a boy with short, black hair who was talking to a pretty blonde. She rolled her eyes and continued to ignore him and whatever it was that he was saying.

A woman with tan skin and black hair rushed in. Her silky floral shirt fluttered about as she came over to me.

"Hello, sweetie! You must be Chloe." she said excitedly. "I'm Trudy, the housemother."

"Hi." I said, brushing a blonde strand of hair out of my eyes.

"I'm Nina," said the girl with wavy hair. "Welcome to Anubis house."

"Thanks," I said. "Would you mind showing me my room?"

"Sure! Just follow me." she replied.

She walked out of the living room and onto the stairs. I followed closely behind. Suddenly the floor slipped out from under me and I grabbed the dusty rail. A plank of wood clattered down the stairs. The top of one of the steps had come off when I had stepped on it. I thought that I saw something inside, but Nina quickly picked up the top and placed it back on the top of the step.

"That happens a lot." she said.

I thought that I recognized a tone of nervousness in her voice, but I decided to forget about it. We walked back up the staircase as the steps creaked under our feet. Nina stepped into the hall and gestured to a door.

"This is where you'll be staying." said Nina.

She opened the door. Two beds were in separate corners of the room.

"We'll bring in another bed before Victor does his nightly pin drop." Nina told me.

"Who is Victor?" I asked.

"Oh, that's right. You haven't met him yet. Victor is the headmaster of Anubis house. Strict doesn't even _begin_ to describe him. Every night, he says, "It is 10:00! You have five minutes, and then I want to hear a pin drop." said Nina.

"Well he sounds delightful." I said.

Nina laughed. "You got that right."

"Who else stays in this room?" I asked, remembering that she had said they needed to bring in another bed.

The door opened and the blonde from downstairs walked up.

"This is Amber," Nina said. "She stays in this room, too."

"Hi." I said to Amber.

She looked me over, and then spoke.

"I need to give you a wardrobe change and a new hair style. And you could really use a makeover." she said.

"Amber!" Nina said, slightly laughing.

"What? I was only trying to help!" Amber replied.

I laughed.

"That's probably true." I said, glancing down at my limp blonde hair and boring outfit.

"Just let me know when you're free ASAP!" Amber said.

I smiled.

* * *

><p>The three of us went downstairs. I was careful not to trip on the loose plank on top of the step.<p>

"I heard Trudy say that she was making spaghetti tonight." Nina said.

"I just did my hair! I certainly do _not _want spaghetti in it." replied Amber.

Nina laughed.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You'll see. Just make sure that you don't sit near Alfie or Jerome." replied Nina.

"Who?" I questioned.

Suddenly the boy with short, black hair burst out of a door and tore down the hallway. He shoved open the door to the dining room and ducked behind the table. The skinny blonde boy ran after him, shouting, "ALFIE!"

"Them." Amber replied, looking over her perfectly manicured nails.

We walked into the dining room as Alfie ran through the opposite door with Jerome close behind. Trudy walked in with a pitcher of water. I was just about to sit down when Alfie rushed in and knocked me into Trudy. The pitcher slipped from her grasp and the water poured all over me, soaking me from head to toe.

"Oh, dear!" Trudy said, helping me up. "Are you alright?"

"I guess so…" I said, looking at my dripping clothes.

"Listen, I'm really sorry," said Alfie. "I didn't mean to -"

Jerome interrupted. "What he means to say is that it was entirely his fault and I had absolutely nothing to do with it."

He laughed and jumped into a chair.

"Why don't you go upstairs and change and I'll dry those clothes for you." said Trudy.

"Thank you so much." I said in reply.

I went upstairs and dried off. I put my hair in a high ponytail and walked back down the stairs, handing Trudy my wet clothes. As I walked in, a food fight had begun between Alfie and Jerome, with spaghetti flying everywhere. I ran over to Nina, Amber, and the boy with dark hair, dodging clumps of noodles and sauce along the way.

"Does this happen often?" I asked, laughing.

"Only every day," said the boy. "I'm Fabian, by the way."

"Hi." I said.

We crouched down and crawled out through the kitchen. I stood up.

"Well that was pleasant." I said.

They laughed.

* * *

><p>As the clock struck 9:00, we parted ways and Nina, Amber, and I went up the stairs.<p>

I heard voices in the hall.

"What do you think of the American?" said one.

"I don't know, Joy. I only saw her for a minute!" replied another, which I recognized as Patricia's.

Their voices faded away as they walked down the remainder of the hallway. I fell down onto my new bed and sighed.

* * *

><p>"IT IS TEN O'CLOCK!" I heard. "YOU HAVE FIVE MINUTES, AND THEN I WANT TO HEAR A PIN… DROP…"<p>

"There's Victor." Nina said.

She yawned and lay down on her bed. Amber was already asleep. I heard footsteps come up the steps and a loud thump.

"Blasted staircase." Victor muttered.

The step. I had forgotten. As soon as Victor's footsteps ceased, I looked around the room. Nina and Amber were both asleep. I quietly got off of my bed and tip-toed to the door. I eased it open and peered down the hallway. I didn't see anything, so I stepped through the doorway, praying the floor wouldn't creak. It didn't. I walked into the hall and down the stairs. When I lifted the plank, I saw… nothing. It was just full of cobwebs and dust. Then I dropped the plank of wood and it clattered down the steps. It was so loud that it felt like I had set off a nuclear alarm. Suddenly a door at the top of the stairs burst open and a flashlight appeared.

"WHO'S DOWN THERE?" Victor demanded.

I bit my lower lip and ducked down behind the rail. Victor began to come down the steps. He was so close to me that I could see his coarse beard and mustard-yellow jacket. I was ready to stand up and meet my punishment when Amber came out of her room.

"Victor! There's a spider in my room!" she cried. "Please come get it!"

Victor sighed loudly. He turned around and walked back up the stairs. I peered over the rail. Amber winked at me. I smiled gratefully.

"Miss Millington, what kind of trick do you think you are pulling?" Victor asked.

"I promise! There was a spider right next to my bed!" she exclaimed.

"Well wherever it was, it is gone now." he said.

He flashed the light around the stairs one last time before retiring to his quarters. I bounded up the stairs.

* * *

><p>"Thank you <em>so much<em>, Amber." I said.

"What were you doing down there, anyway?" she asked.

"I was… um…" I began. I didn't know what to say.

"C'mon, Chloe! You can trust me! I swear on the grave!" she exclaimed.

"Okay!" I sighed. "I thought I saw something in the compartment underneath the loose plank on the stairs."

"And…?" she questioned.

"That's it. Nothing was inside but cobwebs and dust." I replied.

"Spoiler alert! I was going to check it out for myself." she said.

"Really?" I asked, laughing.

"No, I already knew what was in there," she said, yawning. "We took care of that last year."

"What?" I asked.

I was too late. She had already fallen asleep.

I pulled out my diary and began to write.

_Dear Diary,_

_Today I met two new friends, Nina and Amber. Nina is American, and seems like a great friend, even though I don't know her too well yet. Amber is really nice, and I'm really glad that I can count on her. I also met Fabian, who is kind of cute, Alfie, who is extremely hyper and childish, and Jerome, who seems like a very shady character. Alfie knocked me into Trudy and I was covered with water (cold!). Alfie and Jerome also had a spaghetti battle in the dining room. Poor Trudy! I also tripped on a loose plank on the stairs. Later I decided to check it out, but there wasn't anything good inside. It's getting really late; I'd better go to bed._

_~Chloe_

* * *

><p><strong>I've decided that I'll probably end every chapter with a journal entry.<strong>

**So, how did you like it?**

**Please review!**

**~IluvFabianRutter**


End file.
